I Won't Dance
by Teyerin
Summary: A bit of Alex and Jack nonsense influenced by Sinatra's song.


I Won't Dance

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I wouldn't own the debt I have.

Author's Note: What can I say? I had Sinatra on the brain and the title tune at heart. The piece here is illogical, impractical, and unimportant. I take full responsibility for this (but have no problem sharing some with McCoylover and RRSherlock)

Alex Borgia set her things down on the table humming a tune she wanted to dance to. Not that she would dare ask Jack to a club - that would have been hilariously sad. Nor did she stand a chance in going to the black-tie affairs that were usually mandatory of anyone at Hogan Place - Jack had the second best record of avoiding such gatherings, bested only by Adam Schiff before the older man retired.

No, Alex settled for dancing alone, in the entry of her apartment and did her best not to wake Jack. She smiled when she found him asleep on the couch, dressed down in jeans and a polo shirt. She debated whether or not to continue wearing the earpieces to her iPod, knowing how Jack chided her for possibly setting herself up for trouble.

Carefully, she moved the player from her pocket to the speaker system, turning the volume low enough for him to still sleep, yet audible enough for her to continue dancing.

"I won't dance."

She jumped a full 180 to face him, her hands behind her back about to undo her bra. 'Please,' she thought, 'tell me I didn't wake him.'

"Don't ask me," he murmured.

As jubilant as she was that he finally moved in with her, and better still, her landlord buying the story given, there were times Alex questioned where she was going and why. No, it was too early to do serious thinking on an empty stomach after a long day at work. She was better off if she just-.

"I won't dance," Jack murmured again.

Alex pulled the undergarment from under her blouse, her head moving in time to the music, hips wanting the same. Was she abusing her relationship with Jack, misusing him?

"Don't ask me."

Part of her wanted to pull Jack to his feet and dance so badly, even if their simple swaying led to more sweeter things.

"I won't dance."

He was driving her nuts! She wasn't thinking out loud, was she? If she was, it was his fault for encouraging her to do it. But, she hadn't said anything, had she? Would he leave her if she continued being so forward, so wanting? Had she lost his respect and she failed to see it?

"Why should I?"

Maybe he'd fall for a more permanent sleep and leave her alone, make her live life alone just as he had. Maybe, as he slept, he saw how simplified his life was before her, hoping for peace and…

"How could I?"

Trying so hard not to give in to her desire, her despite need to be reassured, she continued her usual pattern of undress – removing only that which was invisible. Honestly, what did he see in her?

"You're charming and you're gentle."

Ever since Jack came into her life – since she couldn't accept the fact that she had invaded his life when he resurfaced – she knew he'd forever be under her skin, in her skin, sweet against her skin…

"This feeling isn't purely mental," he said softly.

'Goodness,' she thought, what if he didn't feel the same way she did? What if the only thing she had accomplished was for him to fortify the walls he had already built around him, fireproof, pain-proof?

"Heaven rest us, I'm not asbestos."

She lay down beside him, enjoying the warmth against her.

"I won't dance, my dear, with you."

"Merci beaucoup," she said without thinking. Maybe she was wearing him out. He was fit – no, he was _fine_ for a man his age, especially in jeans. But, what if….

"My heart won't let me…," he said softly, sleepily as he wrapped his arms around her. Continuing, he said, "Do what my feet should do. If I hold you in arms, I won't dance."

It wasn't until Alex strained her ears that she realized once the song began again that it was….

"Sinatra." This time, Jack looked at her, those gorgeous eyes of his daring her to drown herself within. His smile was warm and equally inviting. "You know what?" he asked, in time to the music, "you're lovely. You know what? You're so lovely." Alex shifted her position to be on top of him now. "And, oooh, what you do to me."

Alex smiled. She hadn't heard him sing before and hadn't realized just how beautiful his tenor voice was… Rocking gently back and forth against him before laying down atop of him, she sang, "I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore."

Alex felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She was in love with Jack McCoy and he was in love with her.


End file.
